Hostel (Arc)
Summary * Eli discovers Olly is grooming a kid to be like him * The J High kids head to Gangdong to destroy Hostel and find Jasmine. They end up fighting each other Plot Chapter 266 This arc starts off with Eli Jang, a kid sold in an illegal adoption operation. His seller employs him in various scams to get money from the illegal adoption. Eli lives with his seller, a man he calls "Mr. Carpenter". He teaches him how to live on the streets and makes him behave violently towards strangers. This man is actually Olly Wang, who wants to create another version of Eli Jang, his old friend he is obsessed with. What little Eli wants the most is a family, so he obeys Olly's every command. When Eli goes to rob a store he is stopped by Eli Jang from J high school. Little Eli snaps at Eli, and he is shocked to see the kid behaving just like he did when he was younger. Chapter 267 Eli brings his daughter Yenna to meet Sally and Warren. Sally tells Eli about Olly creating Hostel A and begs him to come back to Hostel. He refuses, because he has a daughter. Jin Jang prepares for his second stage of the plan, which involves Jasmine. At school, Jasmine's father comes in and pleads for the kids to help find his daughter, saying someone told him they could help. Jay, Daniel and Vasco decide to go to Gangdong to search for Hostel, where Jasmine ran off to. Zack goes on his own and Vin and Logan go to destroy the pictures of Mary and Zoe. Eli shows up later with Warren after discovering Olly is turning little Eli into a criminal. Jin believes Eli won't show up because he has a baby to take care of. He also doesn't think Johan will come, although Jerry Kwon worries about that. Hostel A send all their men to Gangdong to confront the J High kids, who plan to destroy Hostel. Chapter 268 All of the J High kids split in different directions. Vasco approaches Vin, who is torturing a kid for information. He tells him to stop being a bully and Vin gets angry and decides to fight Vasco. Logan spots Jay's motorbike and decides to steal it. He spots Logan and wants his motorbike back, so the two fight. Zack is the first to find Jasmine, and he tells her to get ready. She tells him that she can't return home because her father sexually abuses her. Daniel interrupts them to tell Jasmine to come with him, but Zack refuses to allow him, and refuses to tell him her secret. Jin Jang explains that he spent time analyzing the J High kids. Together they are powerful enough to destroy Hostel, but their weakness is that they hate each other. He studied their pet peeves; Vasco hates bullies (Vin), Logan hates Jay and Zack and Daniel are both very stubborn. Since they cannot agree on anything, they will end up destroying themselves. Chapter 269 Daniel realizes that Zack will not decide to let him through. He decides Zack is being unreasonable and tries to sucker punch him like before, but Zack stays in place. Vin asks Vasco if he resents him for bullying Duke. He tells Vasco that Duke deserved to be bullied because he is poor, fat and ugly, and Vasco lunges at him. He throws Vasco onto the ground and traps him in an armbar. Vin reveals to Vasco that the reason he quit wrestling is because he was a sadistic kid who liked breaking people's bones. Vasco overpowers Vin and sends him flying with one punch. He has learned how to fight from his time in the bear family, and has taken the mother bear to be his second master.Category:Plot